No Second Chances
by DragonEye0905
Summary: Ganondorf has been exiled by his own people and longs to return to them. But he knows that he cannot leave his position as the Dark King over Hyrule. He makes a choice that will truly end his cursed fate. A different take on the ending to Ocarina of Time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After listening to Gerard Butler's beautiful voice, I decided to write a story about my favorite Zelda character of all time. I'm not sure why the Phantom of the Opera made me think of the Desert King, but it did, and here this is. **

**I'll admit. I'm a sap for stories that make me feel sorry for Ganondorf. And this one is...slightly AU. Different reasons, so essentially don't expect it to be completely accurate to the game. I did what I wanted to do. Also, Ganon is A bit OOC. I'm usually really picky about characters not acting like themselves, but I'm pretty satisfied with how this turned out. So hopefully, you will be, too.  
>Oh, and just to say, Twilight Princess is my favorite Ganondorf design that there is. So despite this being written in Ocarina of Time, I still thought of the other one. Just a heads up. But I didn't really go into that much detail describing him, so if you still want to think of his first design, you do that. :3<br>**

**Disclaimer****: ****I do not own The Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

><p>A freezing wind blew wildly through the open, silent air, as it did every night. Darkness had fallen over the desert, taking away the brutal heat of the day, but bringing with it the deathly-cold wind of the night. But the chilled air could not stop one particular Gerudo from his mission. Fiery red hair fell loosely around broad shoulders, moving in the wind when the invisible storm would pick up again. Sharp, yellow eyes darted around, careful of being caught at such a dangerous hour. It was worse being out at night, especially since there was a shift in attitude from the warrior tribe. For years, there had been a drastic change for the single male Gerudo in his own fortress.<p>

He was not welcomed there any longer.

He heard something to his right and immediately darted around the corner behind him. Light footsteps could be heard just around the bend. Ganondorf sat and waited silently. He had been sneaking past the guard ever since he was old enough to defy his mothers and sneak out of the fortress. The patterns of the Gerudo guards hadn't changed at all since his younger days. The only differing factor was that Ganondorf was much taller than when he was but a boy, making this much more difficult.

Soon, the woman walked back in the other direction, yawning. As he watched from the shadows, Ganondorf knew that her shift was over from the way she sluggishly carried herself back into the fortress. Now was his time to move.

Ganondorf glided over the sand-colored stone without a sound. For a man of his size, he moved with exceptional swiftness and was much more muted than any other man he had ever come across. He entered the fortress, thankful to finally be out of that blasted wind. There were no torches lit, not that he needed them, anyway. He knew the rough stone walls by heart, and he knew exactly where he was going.

Sand collected in the cracks of the old stone. It shifted under the Gerudo's feet as he briskly hurried down the dark corridors. Every little sound reminded Ganondorf of his youth…the light scurries of the desert ants as he walked past, the gentle tapping of his steps against the hard stone that he could only hear if he listened closely for it…the roar of the untamed wind beating against the unbreakable walls…he missed the desert. He missed the old days.

_But those days are long gone…_

Ganondorf mused over the past…he could see it as if it were yesterday, but it felt like lifetimes ago…seeing himself seating at the head of a long, large feasting table, surrounded by both lovers and sisters that adored him, training in both sorcery and swordsmanship to become the rightful leader that he was destined to be, learning alongside his peers about the history of the generations before him…he could recall every face perfectly, as if they were etched permanently into the chambers of his mind. All except one very important face…a face that he longed to see every waking moment that he was away.

Ganondorf turned a corner, knowing that he had finally reached his destination. He knew that she would be here…she was every time.

He used magic to light the torch. Its warm light illuminated the room in a red-orange glow. Ganondorf smiled. He very much enjoyed feeling the heat radiate from the fire. It always seemed warmer and more inviting here than it ever did in that castle… He looked down at the bed beside him. The large mattress had only one occupant. Ganondorf gazed down longingly at the deep red hair spread out beneath her. Her darkened skin shone like bronze in the torchlight, and Ganondorf found a deep ache to reach out and touch the fine features of her face…

Nabooru was truly beautiful in his eyes. Her sharp features would have turned any Hylian man away had she not had the voluptuous body that she was so divinely graced with. But that wasn't what made her beautiful to the Gerudo male. He found those Hylian women to be much too soft, too fragile, to be seen as attractive to him. But Nabooru had hard muscles built into her long arms and legs, her facial features long and thin, accented by the tight ponytail that she always pulled her hair into. Her keen, golden eyes that could paralyze even the greatest of monsters…

He couldn't help himself any longer. Ganondorf reached out and tenderly touched her dark cheek. Nabooru stirred but did not wake. He smiled wistfully. He took pleasure in the feel of her warm skin against his calloused hand. Her cheek was smooth, almost like the expensive silks he liked to play with when he was a child…

Suddenly, Ganondorf's eyes were filled with sadness. His mind wandered back to thoughts of his past once more. He found himself regretting ever leaving the fortress in the first place…wishing that things could go back to the way they used to be…when he had been the King of the Gerudo, instead of their foresworn enemy…he hadn't meant for things to end this way. Everything that he had done leading up to this point…he had done it all for his people. And what had they done in return for his consideration to their ongoing exile in the sands?

They had rejected him.

Ganondorf had only wished to better the lives of his people. The Gerudo tribes had been banished into the desert eons ago, when the kingdom of Hyrule was still young. Never, in all the centuries of Gerudo kings trying to rebuild the relationship between the Hylians and the Gerudo, had the Hylians been accepting of the Gerudo 'demons' that the old stories warned them of. Ganondorf had merely been tired of his people endlessly living in misery…he quickly had grown weary of watching his people slowly die, beaten down by the harsh conditions that the desert had to offer. And so he had devised a plan that would benefit his people in infinite ways.

And he had succeeded. He had removed his enemy from the Hylian throne. He had captured the long-desired country from the selfish race that resided there. The small troupe of warriors that he had brought with him to the raid had rejoiced with him the night that it happened. But when they returned…

Nabooru was waiting for him. His second in command…she had always seemed weary of this plot against the neighboring country, but Ganondorf always thought that she was merely unsure of the power of the Gerudo. But that was hardly the case. She disapproved of waging war. But didn't she see? The war was over; the Gerudo had won when Ganondorf struck down the King of Hyrule. And yet despite the victory, Nabooru was furious. She had always been the more popular one between the two leaders over the desert. While Ganondorf was away, she had convinced his entire race left back at the fortress that he was doing this only for selfish purposes, that he only desired to hold the power of the gods in his hands.

Even the small band of warriors that Ganondorf had taken with him believed her once Nabooru spoke when tgey returned. They all turned against him, spitting hate-filled words towards him. They told him to return to the land of light, to never step foot in the desert again…

And what could he have done? Ganondorf clenched his fist at the painful memory of turning his back to his beloved fortress…the memory faded, leaving Ganondorf in Nabooru's bedchamber once more. He turned his hard gaze to the woman below him. Always, he wanted to hate her for turning his own people against him. But…deep in his heart, he loved her. He never wanted any of this…he longed to throw down his crown and return to his desert sanctuary, but he was in too deep the moment he unsheathed his sword before the king. He was now the feared ruler of Hyrule…he couldn't just walk away and hide in the sands. That would endanger his people. And despite that they had turned against him…he still cared for their safety.

But yearning would accomplish nothing. Ganondorf knew that action was the only way to grant wishes. But what could he do? He was unwelcome here, and he was unwelcome in Hyrule, despite being king of both kingdoms.

After minutes of staring down at the woman that haunted his darkest and greatest dreams, a thought flickered in the back of his mind…

There had been rumors of a self-proclaimed hero running about Hyrule, taking down the beasts that plagued the different races. The hero's eyes were set on taking back the throne for the Hylians… Ganondorf thought long and hard about the little hero…he knew that the hero meant to take the life of the tyrant king. But was Ganondorf willing to give up his life in order to be free from the duty of ruling a country he no longer desired? Did he value his life less than he did the people that had banished him?

Ganondorf looked down once more at the sleeping Nabooru. Yes…his race as a whole was far more important to him than his own life… Regret filled the eyes of the Gerudo. He knew exactly what he had to do…he would allow this child hero to grow in strength. He would give the boy even more reason to hate him. He would allow himself to be defeated once and for all…only then would he have the peace that he so desperately craved.

The king sadly gazed at the woman for a moment longer before turning from the room. No matter how much he wanted to, he could waste no more time here. He slipped past the guards into the open night once more. He would return to Hyrule…and he would wait for his own demise.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I forgot to mention last time, but this story is going to be pretty short. I only have three chapters for it. That's it. So feel free tell everyone you can possibly think of about it, because how much time is it going to take up? An hour at most? Pfft, if you're a slow reader maybe. But yeah, Ganondorf needs more love. I suppose that's why there are people out there like me. But I don't know anyone who shares the obsession with me...I need someone who does. T.T Gah.**

* * *

><p>Ganondorf only meant to push the boy back, but instead, he threw him against the wall. There was a loud crack as his small frame made heavy impact with the stone surface. The young man didn't move for a few seconds before he slowly crawled back to his feet once more. Blood flowed down from behind his hairline and into one eye, then continued all the way down to his chin. Ganondorf's brow creased. He wasn't going to just hand over defeat. He wanted it to look as though he had fought hard against the hero, but this was almost pathetic…Ganondorf was barely breaking a sweat, and this boy was already bloody and broken.<p>

The boy, Link, was running at Ganondorf once more. The Dark King was going to just let him get a hit in for once, but something inside of him wouldn't allow that to happen…Ganondorf grabbed the blade of Link's sword, not even flinching as the blade cut into his palm, causing a small stream of blood to trickle down the polished metal. He pulled the sword from his opponent's grasp and tossed it across the room. The boy's eyes went wide in fear. Obviously he was not expecting this turn of events…

Ganondorf threw a forceful punch to Link's face. The boy cried out in pain and fell onto his back, clutching his nose. Ganondorf stared at his hand. The mark on his right hand was glowing absurdly bright. He hadn't meant to hit the boy at all…why was this happening to him? All he wanted…was to die. So why wasn't that happening!?

The Triforce marking started to shine even brighter in the dark room where the two were fighting. Ganondorf helplessly moved to kick Link, only to watch him roll away from the heavy boot.

_Good. Maybe I won't kill him yet…_

But the tainted relic wasn't going to allow Ganondorf to be defeated…Ganondorf tried to control himself, wanting so desperately to be free of this world and all that he had done…but his fist opened, and a dark magic started to well up in the palm of his hand… Link's eyes went wide when he saw the dark ball of energy that Ganondorf was producing, but he was too weak to do anything about it. It had taken all of his strength just to dodge that last kick… Link didn't understand. He had trained so hard for this…and Ganondorf had simply been sitting around and waiting for years…why wasn't he good enough?

Struggling against the power of the Triforce was almost unbearable…Ganondorf couldn't hold it back any longer. With a roar of rage at himself and the accursed relic, the Gerudo let loose all of the dark magic that he could muster in one blow. He thrust his hand downwards towards the fallen hero, watching in fascinated horror as the deep violet orb seemed to wrap around the boy before crushing him under the power and strength of the magic. The boy screamed in untamed agony. His body writhed around on the floor, desperately trying to shake off the magic that was still pouring into him. It felt as if he were being eaten alive from the inside out. Link couldn't take any more of it. He just couldn't; his body incapable of being tossed around anymore.

Ganondorf watched his last hope slowly fade away. The fire that he had seen in the hero's eyes was flickering away like a dying flame. The boy's breath was coming out in short gasps, each one becoming more ragged than the last. The Dark King knelt beside the boy, drained from his attack and not yet willing to let his last chance for peace die. Not when he had been so close to being done with it all…

Ganondorf frantically searched the boy's eyes for a sign, any sign that he might live, that there might be hope left… The glow on his own right hand had subsided, but not as much as the mark on the hero's left hand. It was but a gentle pulse, occasionally illuminating, reminding the king of the fireflies from his youth…

Weakly, the boy reached out with his hand. Ganondorf watched it in confusion. The boy feebly gripped a fistful of the king's red hair and tried to pull his head down closer. Ganondorf helped, curious of what the hero was planning on doing. He didn't know what he was expecting, but he wasn't anticipating for the boy to press his lips against Ganondor's ear and whisper in a broken and cracked voice.

"I hope…that you get exactly what you deserve…that the goddesses curse your name forever more…" Ganondorf jerked back, astonished by the anger and hatred burning in both the flickering blue eyes of the boy and the raspy voice that he spoke in. The boy fell to the floor again, no longer having Ganondorf to support him. His arms and back shook as he tried on last time to get up and defeat the evil before him. But to both of their dismays…he did not prevail.

Ganondorf watched in silent horror as Link finally stopped moving. Not even his chest heaved, signaling that all breathing had ceased. The Gerudo peered into those blue eyes. Eyes that were once vibrant and determined were now dull and lifeless, beginning to glaze over and stare endlessly at the ceiling above his worthless body. Ganondorf was almost too caught up in his regret to notice a second light form on his right hand.

_The Triforce of Courage…now mine…_

Ganondorf sadly stared at the two radiant triangle markings on his hand. The hero, and his last chance, truly was dead…if another bearer of the Triforce couldn't stop him…who could?

There was a muffled sob behind him, and Ganondorf quickly turned to see where it had come from. He looked up, almost startled. He had completely forgotten about the Princess Zelda, whom had been forced to watch the entire time. Through the magical glass of the barrier Ganondorf had trapped her in, he could see tears freely streaming down her cheeks. Ganondorf slowly made his way towards her, lowering her crystal prison as he neared. The only reason that he had kidnapped her was to ensure that Link would come meet him in battle…

Ganondorf touched the glossy surface and watched as it melted away by his touch. The princess immediately tried to run past him, but Ganondorf grabbed her arm in a bruising grip.

"Not so fast, princess. I've already come this far…I might as well finish this…" The princess' eyes went wide with unhidden fear. Ganondorf knew what she was thinking. But he knew better…he didn't have to kill her to steal her piece of the relic. He started chanting under his breath, although it was difficult to concentrate with the woman constantly struggling against him and trying to escape. Finally, Ganondorf gained control by pinning her against the wall with both of his strong arms. The light of her hand started to shine brightly for a moment. It was almost blinding, but Ganondorf still pursued to take it.

Zelda became encased in a menacing, indigo glow. It drowned out the light of the Triforce searing from the back of her hand, slowing draining the power from her spirit. Zelda's breath became jagged, her eyes clenched shut in pain. Meanwhile, Ganondorf felt a surge of strength rush through his own body. He looked down, surprised to see the third mark already bright against his skin. His gaze returned to the princess. She wasn't moving save for the slow rise and fall of her chest. Gently, the Gerudo lowered her to the ground and stopped channeling his magic into her. It was finally over; it was all…

Over.

Ganondorf looked around the silent hall. Beneath him laid the unconscious body of the princess, and near the center was the dead heap of what used to be the Hero of Time. Ganondorf had the complete Triforce within his possession. This had been one of his early goals that lead him to raid Hyrule. He had wanted to use the relic to help his people, and yet…he was still very much an outcast to everyone. None of what he had done had been worth it. If he had known that this would be how it would end…he never would have left the sands of his homeland.

Perhaps he had been cursed by the goddesses long before he ever entered this land…perhaps they had known of Ganondorf's ambition long before he was born and set his fate out to end in isolation and despair. The king hung his head. He could do nothing now…there was no one left to help him relieve him of his fate…

Suddenly, voices poured into the Gerudo's mind, choking out all other thoughts. He fell to his knees from the sheer force and abruptness of the whispers and shouts deafening his ears. He was sure of it now. The goddesses did hate him for everything that he had done…but what could he do? They allowed this to happen. They had given him strength as a boy, they had been the ones to allow his people to be banished into the harsh desert…they had brought this upon their own people.

But a lone voice started to ring out louder and clearer than any of the others, and Ganondorf realized that this was not a direct message from the deities. No, this was the Triforce itself speaking into him. It was telling him all of its secrets, and all of its capabilities…and Ganondorf heard something that returned that tiny spark of hope back into his aching heart. The voice was telling him that if he wished upon the Triforce…his wish would be granted.

Ganondorf wasn't exactly sure of what he was doing…but if this were all true, and not some sick and twisted joke being played upon him…he would try to get his freedom back.

He closed his eyes, still unsure of what to do. His left hand subconsciously fingered the back of his right, and the words started to tumble out of his mouth as he whispered into the otherwise silent room.

"I wish that I could be free of my duties and my fate…I wish to be at peace…"

For the longest time, nothing happened. Ganondorf stood completely still, waiting for something to happen to him, whether that be death or another chance. But soon reality struck, and Ganondorf remembered what he had been taught all his life. There were no second chances. The past couldn't be remade…

Dejected, Ganondorf lowered his head. He was completely alone. Even if Zelda had been awake, she would have been no help. She would just run…Ganondorf felt something sting the back of his eyes. Something he had never felt before. It started to hurt to the point that Ganondorf lifted a hand and touched his eye. Shocked, he pulled his fingers back to find them wet. He was…crying? That was impossible…evil didn't have the ability to cry. That was what he had been taught. And everyone around him labeled him as evil, so that was what he was…wasn't it?

Ganondorf blinked away the cursed tears. He wouldn't allow himself such weakness…he tried to distract himself again by looking around the room. And it was then that something caught his eye. There was something blue thrown into a corner, looking entirely out of place against the dark red and black walls and floor. Ganondorf slowly approached, curious as to what it could be. As he neared, Ganondorf realized that is was the boy's ocarina. He bent down, picking the instrument up and examining it closer. It must have flown out of the boy's pouch during one of the hard punches that he received...

There were many cracks in the blue surface. Some of them were filled with dirt, signifying that they weren't anywhere close to being new. Ganondorf felt something odd stir within his heart. It was almost as if he were being forced to raise the instrument to his lips. He knew how to play the organ, but other than that, Ganondorf wasn't exactly a musical man…he didn't even know how to play the ocarina…and yet his fingers still found their positions. It almost scared the Gerudo king with what he did next.

He started playing music. He didn't know the tune, and he certainly didn't know how he was able to play it. But he could _feel_ the music. It felt older than time itself, as if it existed both within and outside of the confines of time. When Ganondorf stopped playing, everything fell under a heavy, eerie silence. He couldn't even hear the roar of the wind outside that had been present earlier. He looked down, wondering what had just happened. He was about to drop the ocarina when his entire world shifted; literally.

The walls of the tower started to shake, dust falling from the ceiling. He looked up just in time for a piece of the ceiling to break off and fall onto his face. He flinched. His entire tower was crumbling…with him still in it. He started to run for the exit before he remembered that the princess was still lying unconscious on the floor. He paused, wondering if he should take her with him or not. His mind raced back and forth, trying to decide on what to do. His decision was made when a large chunk of the ceiling crashed down dangerously close to him, pushing him back towards the door. The princess would have to wake up and make her way out on her own.

Ganondorf dodged boulder-sized pieces of rubble, running through countless doors and jumping over holes in the growing gaps for floors all in the attempt to reach the lowest floor and escape his tower. But the closer he got, the harder everything became. Finally, he could see the exit. His yellow eyes glowed with hope. He would make it…although if he had been able to look back, he wouldn't have understood his desire to live when he had so badly wished to die earlier…

Right before he could leap out of the doorway, the entire ceiling gave way and crashed downwards. Ganondorf desperately tried to beat it, but to no avail. He wasn't fast enough. As his life was crushed under his own creation, his world exploded into swirling reds and black before all was silent and dark, and the Dark King was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

"…and you and your people shall become one with the people of this rich land of Hyrule-" Ganondorf blocked out the dull drawl of the man before him. The King of Hyrule was quite possibly the most boring person to listen to that Ganondorf had ever been required to listen to, and it was difficult to surpass his mothers in that area. It didn't help that the young princess was watching him, and he knew it. She often liked to spy on him when she thought that he wasn't watching. But being the leader of a group of thieves, he was much more skilled and aware of his surroundings than the young heir was. He turned his head in an attempt to scare her off, but what he saw sent jolts of electricity coursing through his body.

A young boy was now standing with the young princess, but it wasn't really his sudden appearance that had startled the Gerudo. Seeing them together…they both looked extremely familiar to him, as though he had known them from somewhere before…but that was impossible. Ganondorf had only crossed paths with the princess once before, and she had been hurried away before he got a real chance to look at her. And this boy was completely new to him…except…they still looked as if Ganondorf had been in close contact with both of them more than once. Foreign images started flashing behind the Gerudo's eyes. He saw two young adults, one a fair woman in a charming pink dress, the other a boy, wearing a worn green tunic and equipped with many weapons. Both had fierce blue eyes that cursed him, tearing right into his soul. Ganondorf started to see images of himself fighting the boy while the girl helplessly watched. He wasn't sure if he was caught in a dream, or if he was having some sort of vision.

Without warning, it all came back at once, hitting Ganondorf like a massive wave of torment. Everything came back. He could see everything. The tower, the boy in green, the princess, the Triforce... Everything that had happened from the day he was living right now all the way to his…death. Ganondorf's eyes moved down from the king above him as he stared down at himself in confusion. He could remember himself dying under the crushing rubble of his fallen creation. So why was he sitting here listening to a boring speech that he wouldn't remember when he walked out of the room? He looked back up at the king. Just moments ago, he was plotting the death of the Hylian ruler. But now...he wasn't so sure of what he wanted.

While Ganondorf had succeeded, and he had defeated the child hero…he also remembered the pain that he went through, and how it had all been a waste of his efforts. He could clearly see the hatred burning in the eyes of his own people…he could hear their angry voices sending him away, exiling him for the rest of his days. And yet here we was, before any of that would happen…it seemed that the Triforce had truly heard his wish…he had been given something invaluable. And he knew exactly what he would be doing with this profound gift of his.

Ganondorf stood.

The king paused his speech, disapproval clear in his watery blue eyes. A slight frown was curling his lips as he looked over the towering Gerudo. "What are you-"

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but I'm afraid that I am no longer interested in these affairs by any means. If you would excuse me." With that, Ganondorf sardonically bowed and turned on his heel. He left the stunned silence of the large courtroom behind. In the sitting room outside, three Gerudo women were waiting for him, lazily leaning against the wall, and they looked up at his abrupt exit.

"What is it?" One of them spoke up.

"Is it time?" another of them whispered, putting a hand to the concealed dagger at her hip.

Ganondorf shook his head. The three women looked at him in confusion. A small smile graced his lips. He had been waiting for this moment for ages, and it was finally here. The words almost felt foreign to him after such a long time of not being able to say them freely.

"We're going home."

* * *

><p>Ganondorf lifted his face to the sun, thankful to feel its burning touch on his skin. Before he left, Ganondorf couldn't wait to feel the soft grass under his feet and the cool wind blow through his hair that the stories had described Hyrule to be like…but now he only longed for the desert and her fierce conditions. It was what he knew. It was his home. Ganondorf smiled at that thought again.<p>

_My birthplace…and my home. I'll be welcomed again. Just like the old days._

He could hear his troupe behind him, whispering amongst themselves. They were confused, and rightfully so. He had built up so much talk of taking Hyrule for himself and his race, and now he was leaving it all behind, returning to the desert fortress with nothing to show of his discarded efforts. But he didn't care. All he wanted was to be accepted again, and he wouldn't allow himself to make the same mistake as he had done in his previous life.

As they neared the edge of Gerudo territory, Ganondorf could see the outline of a lone woman standing out in front of a large group of his warriors. It was just as he remembered. Nabooru was standing on the bridge, waiting for the return of his small troupe. His face lit up at the sight of her, despite the scowl that was hardening her already-sharp features. Ganondorf stopped his mount. He stepped down and briskly began crossing the rest of the distance that was between them on foot.

"So you've finally come back." Nabooru glared at him, yet still not stopping his approach. "You've committed a horrible sin for what you've done to Hyrule and your own people, you mons-" Ganondorf cut her off short, pulling her into a tight embrace and silencing her harsh lips by covering them with his own. Her golden eyes went wide, as did the eyes of all of the surrounding warriors. There were a few moments where Nabooru was too shocked to do anything, but she eventually composed herself. Pushing him back, she stuttered out,

"What is _wrong_ with you? Do you honestly think that just because you're the only male around here, a few kisses will earn you my forgiveness?"

Ganondorf couldn't hide the smirk that was stretched out across his mouth. "Absolutely not." He smugly stated. Nabooru looked as though she were going to explode with rage at his snarky answer, but Ganondorf stopped her before she even had the chance. "I have committed no sin. I had a lot of time to think about what I was doing…" Ganondorf paused, thinking back over the seven years that he had lived through. More time than they realized...

"…but I realized that you were right. And I'm sorry." Nabooru looked at Ganondorf with a surprised look on her face.

"…I never thought I would hear those words come out of your mouth." She finally managed to utter.

"Well…neither did I." He admitted. There was a short pause where no one moved for quite some time. Nabooru started to step forward and looked as though she were going to say something else, but Ganondorf scooped up her into his arms once more, earning a cry of astonishment and protest. He held her close to his broad chest, unwilling to let her go. She eventually gave in, letting him bring her closer and breath in the familiar scent of her hair.

"It's so good to be home…"


End file.
